Finding Jack Frost
by Scissorsr1
Summary: Something is missing in Hiccup's life. He sees something fall from the sky, and he finds Jack: a boy who no one else can see except him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

This is Berk. It's 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of misery.

My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.

We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.

You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have dragons.

Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.

My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted at me as a blast of fire was heading straight for my stick of a body. I ducked, and the fire exploded into the trees where I was just standing.

Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders.

Do I believe it?

Yes I do.

There was another explosion of fire, and a dragon stood on the roof of my house, trying to damage everything in sight. Stoick stood firmly, and brushed flaming debris off of his shoulder like it was nothing.

"What is he doing out again?!" Stoick turned accusingly to the crowd. Oh yeah, that's right. I'm kind of a wimp. A wimp who can't kill a dragon.

When no one answered, Stoick, my father, turned to me and barked an order for me to go inside. The flames lit up his scowling face and his matted red beard as he shoved me away from another wisp of fire.

"Get inside! What are you still doing out?!" He yelled as I fell to the ground from his shove. I crawled away, my skin sizzling from the heat.

Of course, I didn't listen to his command when I probably should've.

Instead of going home, I quickly traveled to the blacksmith shop where I worked, a few miles away from the dragon attack. When I saw that the coast was clear, I decided to find Gobber.

I ducked into an open building with a tall chimney, smoke already coming out the top. A peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshaped blades with his hammer behind a counter. I had a hammer, too.

Blacksmiths were jobs for Vikings who, needless to say, couldn't exactly fight. Gobber, the man behind the counter, was crippled from an accident with, believe it or not, a dragon.

He smiled and said, "Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber kidded, his glass eye welcoming me to the shop. I shrugged awkwardly and walked over to his side, tying on my apron and helping him clean up the appendages.

"Who, me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with...with all this." I tried out a muscular pose, but failed immensely. It was terrible. Too terrible to even grasp.

"They need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber chuckled and patted my shoulder, almost knocking me down.

I decided to get to work, and transferred some bent and chipped weapons to the forge as some impatient Vikings crowded the counter for replacements.

I've been Gobber's apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.

I watched with envy and excitement as five teens, including Astrid, threw water buckets everywhere to put out the fires around the village... I felt my body leaning out of the shop to watch her fight.

Fish legs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut...and Astrid.

Their job is so much cooler.

I wanted to join them as they passed, but Gobber grabbed me with his hook of a hand and hoisted me back inside the Blacksmith shop.

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." I pleaded, my eyes watching sadly as the teens walked away high-fiving eachother.

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." Gobber turned my head to face him and frowned.

"Please? Two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!" I was kidding myself as I said that, and I swallowed guiltily and looked away.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe... You can't even throw a knife." Gobber mused, watching my face fall.

"Okay, fine. But..." I cleared my throat and rushed to the back corner of the stall, showing him my latest invention. "...this will throw it for me." I opened the hinged lid I had designed myself, and an arm sprang up with a knife, narrowly missing Gobber, and hitting the wall next to his head.

Gobber's eyes widened as he stared behind him at the dagger plunged into the wall. He turned back to me in surprise. "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."

"Mild calibration issue." I explained quickly. I hadn't meant to nearly accidentally stab him in the head... One word for that: whoops.

"Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there fighting dragons, you need to stop all..." He gestured from my head to my toes with his hooked hand and sighed, "...this."

"But... You just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" Gobber turned back to his work.

"Ohhh." I threatened.

"Ohhh, yes." Gobber mimicked, hammering a piece of hot metal with his good hand.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained." I spoke, wagging my finger at his back.

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber tossed me a sword and I took it begrudgingly.

One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. If I die, so be it. If I'm injured, so be it. I want to live up to what my dad expects of me.

...

As soon as I saw a collection of blue lightning bolts crash into the middle of Berk's woods, I knew it was a night fury.

I weaved through the clustered village, all of the women and children circling around and screaming. There were two dragon attacks: one near my home, and one near the Blacksmith shop.

Why were dragons always near me?

The only dragon attack that no one had seen was out in the woods, where I was going to go. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, stumbling a few times on upturned roots or jagged rocks.

"Hiccup, where are you going?"

"Come back here!"

Voices were shouting at me to return, but I ignored them. I was going to do anything it took to bring back a dead dragon. Right to my father. Maybe then I could be somewhat respected.

"I know. Be right back!" I dashed through the woods, watching the burning village disappear behind me.

(Continue or not? It's very similar to the movie, except totally not at all.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: This is where Jack and Hiccup meet.)

A drawn map of the island I had created by my many explorations was covered in X's. I looked up from it and peeked over a gorge, expectantly. There was nothing.

I added another 'X' to the page, then angrily scratched the pencil over the whole map. It was no use. I snapped the book closed and pocketed it, deciding to just use my gut.

"Ugh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon. What does a night fury even look like?" I whacked a low-hanging branch. It snapped right back at me and it hit me in the face.

I looked up to see a fallen tree, its trunk on the forest floor. My eyes followed it to a long trench of up-turned earth. A small object, somewhat brown, was hiding and shivering beside it. Snow surrounded its form. I cleared my throat.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything." I gaped, climbing over the ledge and approaching the dragon cautiously. "Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" A smirk found its way to my lips, and I planted my foot on the fallen dragon.

It suddenly shifted.

"Whoa!" I sprang back, terrified. Scrambling, I grabbed my knife out of my wool coat and held it up defensively. I cautiously approached the beast, my knife ready to strike if it moved. I reached its head, and gasped, my knife falling from my hands.

There was a face of a boy, his blue eyes staring at me, completely terrified. He was tangled in ropes; I guessed it was from someone from my tribe that threw them around his body. I recognized the ropes as some part of a weapon I'd made.

His labored breathing broke my clenched concentration, and we held a stare. The boy shut his eyes and lowered his head, probably hoping that I wouldn't pick up the knife from the ground and kill him.

I looked over his chaffed rope wounds and muttered ashamed under my breath, "Vikings did this."

I checked over my shoulder to ensure that no one was watching and then began to cut the ropes.

The boy's eyes shot open, and he watched my every move. I hurriedly sawed through the ropes with my knife, and at last it fell free.

The boy paused, just staring at me, and then pounced on top of me, pinning me down and grazing my neck with fear. I was paralyzed.

His breath ruffled my hair, and I opened by eyes to find the boy's wolf-like stare boring into me. The exchange was intense, profound.

The boy drew a deep breath, and he grabbed my knife, throwing it a few feet away. He then climbed off of me and rushed back to the rope, grabbing a long, wooden staff. With one last look to me, he dashed through the woods.

Winded, I struggled to my feet, staggering a few steps. I collapsed to my knees, and fainted right then and there.

...

I went back home after that.

My dad was sitting on a thick tree-trunk, and was slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe.

I tried to sneak past him and go back upstairs to my room, but he heard me somehow and spoke.

"Hiccup."

I was caught.

"Dad. Uh..."

He stood up suddenly, and took a deep breath.

"I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad."

"I need to speak with you too, son." My dad straightened at the same time as I did, and we both blurted out what we had been needing to say.

"I've decided-" My dad blurted.

"I don't want to-" I began.

"I think it's time you learn-" My dad spoke again.

"-fight dragons." I ended lamely.

"-to fight dragons." My dad scratched his head. "What?"

"What?" I bit my lip and turned around, not facing him.

"You go first." He offered.

"No, you go first." I faced him again.

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning." He replied bluntly.

I scrambled awkwardly. "Oh man, I should've gone first... Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-"

"You'll need this." My dad handed me an axe, and I avoided taking it.

"I don't want to fight dragons." I replied, remembering what happened with the mysterious boy I'd found who was injured.

"Come on. Yes, you do." My dad nudged the axe towards me again.

"Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons." I bit my lip and turned away.

"But you will kill dragons." My dad moved the axe harsher, and I was certain that he was going to blow.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." I replied, my voice cracking.

"It's time Hiccup." He replied.

"Can you not hear me?" I frowned.

"This is serious son!" He forced the axe into my hands, and the weight of it dragged me down. I looked up to my father under-lit with firelight. "When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of..." His eyes glanced at me, "...this."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." My sarcasm dripped in.

"DEAL?!"

I glanced at the axe in my hands. It didn't belong there, but when I saw my day's face, it was a no-win argument. "Deal." I resigned, but instantly regretted my choice.

Satisfied, my dad grabbed his helmet and duffel bag, and he headed for the door. "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." I muttered lamely. He headed out the door, leaving me to hold the axe.

...

I stood there awkwardly at the training grounds that morning. Gobber raised a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena. I trembled slightly.

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber called out, using his hand and his hook to cup around his mouth. The recruits filed through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They took it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls were covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It was a grim yet awe-inspiring place. To some people. But I was terrified.

"No turning back." Astrid smiled happily at her weapon, ready to strike any moment. I admired her courage.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut commented.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut laughed, but I could tell she was being serious.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid tightened her grip around her weapon, and I decided to join in.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." I tried to fit in. The recruits turned to see me behind them, and they all groaned.

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Ruffnut pushed one of her long braids back in annoyance.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber interrupted, seeing my discomfort.

"Hiccup already killed a few hundred from what I've heard, so does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout crossed his arms and stared me down like I was a cockroach. The recruits laughed and chattered about me in the background.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

Gobber threw a supportive arm around me and ushered me along. With a cheery, confident voice, he spoke, "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

Wow. Thanks. That helps.

Gobber stuck me in line with the others and continued toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars and bellows issued from within. I swallowed.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight."

Fishlegs bounced and giggled with excitement, barely able to contain himself. I sighed. He was a genius when it came to the knowledge of dragons.

"The Deadly Nadder..." Gobber listed.

Under his breath, Fishlegs said the classifications, "Speed eight. Armor sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback..."

"Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare..."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror..."

"Attack eight. Venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber snapped, not wanting to hear anymore facts. He paused, and continued his listings. "And...the Gronckle."

Quietly, and to himself, I heard Fishlegs state the classification anyway. "Jaw strength, eight."

Gobber pulled a lever, and rose the cross beam on the last of the doors.

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snoutlout shouted, a bit of fear creeping into his voice.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber chuckled, and winked at me.

(Continue or not?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragons or Rise of the Guardians.

A Gronkle thundered out of its cave, and charged into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scrambled in every direction, except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rushed towards it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber shouted.

"A doctor?" I croaked, watching as they all stared at me like I was nuts.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs shouted, his legs backing him up into the wall.

"A shield." Astrid answered confidently.

"Shields. Go." Gobber nodded, and the recruits scrambled even more, looking for shields, and we found them scattered around the ring. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

I struggled to lift my shield, and Gobber helped me, sending me off running.

Ruff and Tuff stood amidst a dozen shields. But only one had a skull painted on it. They both grabbed it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut shouted.

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut yanked it, her braids slapping her brother in the face.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut shouted again, this time sounding annoyed.

Ruffnut used the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face. He still didn't let go. "Oops, now this one has blood on it."

The Gronckle took aim at the distracted twins, and the shield was blasted out of both of their hands. They went down.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber yelled.

"What?!" A dazed Tuffnut shouted, his voice dizzy.

"What?!" Ruffnut was confused.

The Gronckle scooped up a pile of rocks and swallowed them back. We gathered on the far side of the ring.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber hinted.

We scooped up weapons and began hammering on our shields. The Gronckle shook its head at the clatter.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

"Five!" Snoutlout answered.

"No, six." Fishlegs corrected.

"Correct, six. That's one shot for each of you!" Gobber informed us.

"I really don't think my parents would-" Fishlegs got his shield blasted away while he spoke, and I raised an eye brow. Nearly everyone was losing but me, and I hadn't even done anything.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber winked at me. He spotted the Gronkle and smiled. "Hiccup, get in there!"

Astrid was bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. But Snotlout appeared, trying to hit on her. I rolled my eyes.

"So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-" Snotlout smirked as he ran along side her, trying to keep up.

She cartwheeled out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He got blasted onto his back, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber hollered.

Astrid rolled to a stop beside me, and I stirred awkwardly, trying to look at least a little cool. I failed. "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" My voice broke.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "No, just you." She rolled away, and a split second later the Gronkle knocked over my shield, fully exposing me.

"One shot left!" Gobber's voice was faint.

I panicked and chased after my shield as it rolled across the ring. The sudden moment sent the Gronkle chasing after me, leaving Astrid in the clear.

Gobber was extremely worried now, and he shouted, "Hiccup!" The Gronkle dove straight for me, pinning me against the wall. It opened its mouth and cocked its tail, ready to roast me to death. I gasped, my body trembling in fear as I was helpless against the beast.

Gobber lunged in and hooked the Gronkle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and blast a toxic fire against the stone wall above my head. He wrestled the Gronkle back into his pen.

"Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He slammed the gate tight and locked it, turning back to us.

"Remember... Anything you don't think is dangerous will always, always go for the kill." Gobber sternly looked at me, and I paled. He hoisted me to my feet and walked off. I looked over my head to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall, where I was nearly close to my death.

...

I was battered after another disastrous day in the ring. In the forest, where I went more often now, I studied the rope where the mysterious boy had been.

"So, if you thought I was dangerous... Why didn't you kill me?" I muttered, letting the rope fall in between my fingers. I sat up and walked to where I remembered the boy had run off to, and searched for him.

I followed a trail of footprints to an isolated cove, complete with a frozen pristine spring pool. Everything was frozen. I scanned the high stone walls, and then noticed a bit of frost on the ground. I crouched and looked at it, seeing the strange pattern.

"Well, this was stupid."

Suddenly, the boy appeared down below, sitting on a rock. I recoiled, for fear that he might see me and attack. I saw the staff he had carried earlier, and he was trying to piece it back together, seeing as it was broken.

I watched him, and climbed closer, trying to figure out why the staff was so important. I grinned, excited to see him again. My first real friend could be down there.

The boy was exhausted and frustrated, repeatedly trying to slam the staff back together, again and again. He stood up and stomped his foot on the ice, angrily throwing the staff to the side.

As if remembering to snap a photo, I pulled out my leather notebook and flipped past drawings of my inventions to a blank, fresh page. I sketched him quickly, desperate to record the strange image of the boy.

He was rather handsome.

He kicked his staff and punched a tree, still angry. He accidentally tripped over himself and slipped, falling hard, and climbed back to his feet to slowly walk to the frozen water's edge.

He broke the ice with his fist and reached in, trying to capture some fish, because he was hungry. He quickly with-drawled his hand, and caught a fish, but it flipped out of his grip and plonked back into the water. The boy lowered his head, and then looked back up weakly.

I adjusted my drawing of him, and accidentally dropped my pencil. It rolled off of the rock outcropping that hid me from view and bounced into the cove.

The boy heard the noise, and raised his head, spotting me. His blue eyes held another profound, unflinching stare with my green ones, and we remained that way until I got up and ran off.

(A.N: Way to go, Hiccup.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

I was sitting in the Great Hall that night. A storm was brewing outside, and the doors rattled on their hinges, which got me worried about the boy. I reminded myself to snag some extra food to take with me on my trip back to the cove tomorrow. I prayed that he was still there.

Gobber glanced at me sitting alone at my usual table with pity, and spoke to lighten the mood. "Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

The recruits were seated at a table a few feet away from me, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid replied.

Everyone's eyes rolled from the group.

"Yeah. We noticed." Ruffnut tried to be sarcastic.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout grabbed her hand and I watched with a pang of jealously.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber turned and stared at me. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

I tried to take a seat at the table, and gave a weak, sheepish smile.

"He showed up." Ruffnut snorted.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut laughed, making a joke about me.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand, playing with my food aimlessly.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid spat. I was beginning to not like her that much anymore.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber told her as he stood up. "You need to live and breathe this stuff." He laid a giant book in the center of the table. "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

A rumble of thunder shook the hall. Rain poured down outside. I sighed, and thought of the boy again.

He was occupying my thoughts more than Astrid.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber opened the door and walked out into the storm, slamming it shut behind him. He left us staring at the book.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut gaped in disbelief. He shook his head and turned to his sister.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut crossed her arms and turned to Snotlout.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout replied dumbly. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..." Fishlegs was being stared at as he spoke on and on about random dragons. I yawned.

"Yeah. That sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that." Tuffnut said.

"But now..." Ruffnut gave her brother a look.

Snotlout got up to go, and said, "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

I watched as they all followed him, and sighed. Boy, was I ever lonely at that moment.

"Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..." Fishlegs drawled on.

Astrid was the last to go, and I wondered for a split second if she wanted to actually talk to me. Or maybe read a sentence of the book before leaving.

"So I guess we'll share-"

"Read it." Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed the book toward me, leaving the room.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you-"

The door slammed.

"-tomorrow." I finished lamely with a sigh.

...

We were at the training grounds. Again.

I ran my finger over a shield, and it was a white one. It reminded me strictly of the boy with white hair, who was probably dying because I hadn't had a chance to go see him or take care of him.

I wasn't paying attention, too lost in thought, and a blast took the axe head off of my hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind me. I yelped and ran as fast as I could.

"FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying." Gobber yelled, his voice barely hitting my ears over the roaring of the dragon chasing me.

It was a Deadly Nadder.

Gobber called orders from above. "Today...is all about attack."

The Nadder hopped from wall to wall, sending everyone scurrying. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

I hated that training hour. I was more thankful than ever when Gobber released us to go.

...

I grabbed a duffel from my bedroom and packed it with a loaf of bread, and an apple. I hoped that the boy was still there, because I needed a friend more now than ever.

As soon as I arrived at the cove, I peeked through the gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. I wasn't sure if the boy was bad or good, or if he would try to kill me, but he didn't last time... So I was being risky here.

I didn't see anything. Nervously, I squeezed through the gap and entered the cove. There was a rustle behind me, and I saw the boy climbing out of the bushes with two dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and a brown cape still around his shoulders. Some leaves were stuck in his white hair, which was muddy with the rest of his clothes. I guessed it was from the rainy weather last night.

He took a step towards me, pale-faced and fearful. I backed away, his eyes staring into mine intently as he examined me.

"Hi. Hello. I'm...uh... Well, my name's Hiccup. Nice to meet you. I'm a Viking. We live in a village." I spoke briefly. The boy tilted his head to the side, and he gave me a strange look, taking another step closer.

I swallowed, and reached into my bag, making the boy back up about ten feet, utterly frightened. I pulled out the bread and apple, and handed them to him. He stared at the food blankly, and I set it down on the frozen ground before backing away and giving him space.

Hesitantly, he stepped towards it and picked it up, handing it back to me.

"Uh, no... No, this is for you. Not me." I chuckled and put the food in his hands. He stared down at the food and his eyes widened in understanding.

The boy ate quickly, as if he hadn't eaten in months, and bit into the apple thankfully.

I smiled and rubbed behind my neck awkwardly. The boy became aware of my presence and paused, staring at me blankly. He stood and approached me, backing me up against a rock.

A tense moment passed, and then the boy reached into his pocket and handed me a slip of paper. We exchanged stares.

I carefully unfolded it and the boy waited expectantly for me to read it.

**Jack Frost.**

My eyes scanned over the two words and I raised an eyebrow, taking out my pencil to write something on the paper.

**Hiccup Haddock. **

The boy nodded, and stepped away from me, gently taking the paper from my hands.

(Continue or not continue?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

(A.N: If you like this, then check out my forum on cosplay.)

I was sitting on the other side of the cove, sketching Jack in the snow with a stick, minding my own business.

Jack appeared beside me moments later, a blush present on his cheeks as he realized who I was drawing, and he walked off again, returning with his broken staff.

He dragged half of it in the snow, holding the other half with his left hand, and was drawing lines, rushing here and there to make haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Jack dropped both pieces of his broken staff and inspected his work.

I stood and took in the sprawling scribble, highly amused by it. I accidentally stepped onto one of the lines, eliciting a glare from Jack. I stepped on it again. And then Jack glared again. Realizing how sensitive he was, I stepped carefully between each line, turning round and round until I unwittingly bumped into his strong, firm chest.

Jack smiled softly. Once again, we were face to face. I slowly extended my hand, and Jack hesitated to lift his own. I shut my eyes, and felt a cold palm meet mine. As soon as my eyes snapped open, Jack was gone, and he left me completely alone with a blush still present on my cheeks.

...

I entered a small room at the back of the Blacksmiths stall. It was covered in my drawings of weaponry and scale models. I lit a candle and laid my sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Jack, just staring at him. He was so...beautiful.

Jack was unlike anyone I'd ever seen in my village. His face was so pale, his lips were so...so...pale. I scoffed at myself. Of course he's pale. Already established that. His hair was so silver and strange, almost supernatural. His body... It wasn't big and muscular like the Vikings I had known and grew up with my whole teenage life. It was just right.

I was sporting on 16, and I'd never seen such a handsome boy. His eyes were too blue, like the stormy sea, like the paint on the shields we used. His clothes were clean: a white button-up shirt, brown pants, and that cape that hung over his firm, hot body that I so badly wanted to grow accustomed to.

Jack... Jack Frost. That name suited him.

My heart froze, beating erratically in my chest. What was I thinking? I wasn't even sure that his name was Jack! I shook my head, angry at myself for sketching him and analyzing him, and ripped the drawing from my notebook. I found that I couldn't seem to throw it away.

This was a problem.

In the background of the sketch, there were the pieces of the broken staff. With a look of determination, I picked up a charcoal stick and re-drew the staff, making it one. It gave me an idea to occupy my thoughts with.

...

I arrived winded and strained under the weight of a small, but full, basket of food. Smiling, I saw Jack sitting down on a rock, jabbing his staff together angrily. When he saw me, his anger disappeared.

"Yeh, Kcaj. I thguorb uoy tsafkaerb. I epoh er'uoy yrgnuh." I spoke in Norse still, and Jack gave me a confused look. I decided to use English instead. "Hey, Jack. I brought you breakfast. I hope you're hungry." I set down the basket and Jack approached me.

"You speak English?" He bit his lip.

Those were the first words he spoke to me.

I imagined his voice being like that, but hearing it for real was far better. So much better that I felt my breath catch in my throat.

When I didn't answer him right away, he gave me a worried look and waved a hand in front of my face. "What? Oh. Yeah. I can speak a lot of languages."

Jack seemed impressed. "I didn't know that... I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Frost." He took my hand slowly and shook it. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

I jumped at hearing his kind and honey-like voice. It gave me goosebumps all over. None of the Vikings EVER in a million years spoke to me so kindly.

"I'm sorry for the introduction yesterday. Not answering you right away... But you wouldn't have understood me so..." Jack rubbed his arm and turned away, placing his hand back at his side.

I nodded. "That's uh...okay... This food's for you. I stole it."

"Oh... Well...Thank you, Hiccup." Jack chuckled and gave me a smile, "That is your name, right? Hiccup Haddock?"

I felt my stomach flip when he said my name, and nodded, unable to express words.

"Stealing is a bad habit to pick up on." Jack gave me a strange look when he saw me avoiding his gaze.

"Nah. When you're a Viking, stealing is like...earning points." I watched him nod and sit down. He had bare feet. "Aren't you freezing?"

"Hm? No. I'm always fine." Jack dismissed it and ate quickly, standing back up to go over to his broken staff.

"I can help you fix that." I murmured, my voice nearly inaudible.

"You can?" Jack turned to me with hope.

I nodded. "Let me take it with me back to my workshop, and I'll bring it back in perfect condition tomorrow. I promise."

Jack seemed uneasy about trusting me, but eventually gave in as we shared another intense moment of staring. "Okay."

...

I walked home with the broken staff in my hands. I examined it, my eyes going over the cracks. I realized that it would be difficult to fix, but I'd do it. Somehow.

Then the thought occurred to me: I could fix it by molding the wood together. A smile lit up my face as I raced to the shop, boiling the thick, familiar liquid over a fire pit, making homemade permanent glue, and then carefully sticking the ends of the staff together again with the use of one of my paint brushes.

It lit up to the color blue, and then flashed white. I gasped and dropped it, watching in surprise as it glowed even more. The staff was completely normal again in about three minutes, and the cracks were gone, as if nothing ever happened.

I stood up and walked to it cautiously. What just...happened, exactly? I couldn't bring myself to even think about the possibility that Jack was supernatural. I had heard plenty of stories from Gobber about mermaids and folk tales, but this... This was real.

I shook my head and just smiled as the staff was now perfect. Jack would be so happy, and if he was happy, we could be friends.

I then flash backed to his bare feet, and got to work on making him some comfortable boots to wear, like mine. He'd never feel cold again.

(Continue or not? And don't forget the forum.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Jack grinned as I returned to him the next day, and his blue eyes glistened with excitement at seeing me. I was glad to see him, too.

"Look, Jack! I fixed it." I handed him the staff and he admired my work, turning it over in his hands in awe.

"Wow. That's... This is amazing, Hiccup! Do you see this?!" Jack gasped and held it gingerly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He neared me and gave me a quick hug. "Thanks for trying to fix it. And thanks for feeding me. And thanks for cutting those ropes loose..." Jack chuckled and shook his head, pulling back. "I sure do have a lot to be thankful for."

I blushed as we were still close. I reached into my duffel and smiled brighter. "I made you shoes, too."

Jack's blue eyes darted to mine. "You... You made me shoes?"

I nodded, and handed him the boots. He stared at me in admiration, his eyes twinkling. "I've never had shoes before..." He slipped them on, and I watched as he tied them up in amazement. "How did you know they would fit?"

"We wear the same size. I was guessing." I shrugged, "But anyway... Do you... Do you like them, Jack?"

He looked back up at me. "I love them."

I had it so bad. I was slowly, bit by bit, falling in deeper love with him as we spent the rest of the day together. He was talking to me, and smiling at me... New waves of emotions hit my heart.

We were both sitting by the frozen lake when I decided to speak. "Jack, how would you like to come and live with me in the village?" I questioned, immediately hating myself for being so straightforward. Jack gave me a look, and then I shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, I'd love for you to meet everybody."

"There's a problem with that..." Jack muttered. "See, uh... No one can see me except... You." He scooted closer towards me and sighed. "You're the first one I've ever... You're the first one to believe in me."

I gaped, my eyes going wide. "Uh... B-believe in you? S-see you? What are you... What are you talking about?"

"I'm the spirit of winter. You know, old man winter. White Christmas. Nipping at your nose. Cold feeling. That's me." Jack put a hand on my shoulder. "And I have to admit that I'm amazed on how you fixed my staff. I was told by the moon that if it was ever broken, it couldn't be fixed. The only way it could be fixed was if something, or in this case someONE, was generous and loving enough to do it... Or if I wasn't the one who broke it."

I flushed at the contact, and gazed at his face, completely shocked and confused. It wasn't possible. The moon? He talked to the moon? Generosity and love to fix a magical staff used to control winter? Uh, most certainly not possible, in my book. But I was being cynical.

"Hiccup, you believe me, don't you?"

I awoke from my trance and nodded, backing away from him slowly. "Yeah... I... I think so." I stood up and glanced at the sun melting away, leaving a crisp sunset. "I should go... Before it gets dark."

Jack stared at my retreating back questionably. "I'll go with you."

I shivered as he put a hand on my shoulder, halting me from moving. I shakily turned around, my eyes staring into his. "Would you like to come with me, then?"

"Yes." He said, picking up his staff and following close behind me. "But remember: no one will see me but you."

"Oh, right. I knew that. Let's find a sheet to cover ourselves with. Then they won't see BOTH of us." I mumbled sarcastically, making Jack laugh.

My blood nearly stopped flowing as I heard that laugh. It was so warm, yet at the same time it was freezing. I felt Jack's breath hit my neck, giving me shivers. It was like sap rolled off of a tree and Jack swallowed it; purely rich his laughter was.

He finally calmed down and walked with me through the woods, and I was uncertain. Where would he sleep? What clothes would he wear, the same ones? Would he have to borrow my clothes or could I snatch Snotlout's?

I glanced at Jack's body and shrugged. No. Snotlout wasn't as thin as Jack, but I was more thin than Jack because of my lack of muscle, so he couldn't wear mine.

Then there was the issue of telling my dad about the eccentric stranger living with me. What would he think? Would he be angry? But Jack had said that no one could see him. I decided to trust what he said, even though it was utterly impossible.

On the way there, he told me about him: his age, which was 17. Jack was a year older than I was. When I told him my age, he was nodding.

"I knew you were younger than me. I've watched you a few times." Jack waved it off like it was nothing.

My knees became weak.

"Watched me?"

"Yeah. I flew over your house a few times."

"Flew?" I swallowed, turning back to him. "You can fly?" It had always been my dream to fly. Jack nodded, a grin present on his face.

"Yes. I can fly. I put out some fires a while back." Jack ruffled my hair, making me nearly moan as he accidentally tugged on a strand. I bit my lip and only a slight whimper came out.

Jack eyed me curiously, but didn't make much of it. He only stomped around in his new boots, making me heat up at how much he was enjoying them.

We reached the village shortly, and the streets were empty safe except for a lone Viking that crossed my path. He didn't seem to see Jack. I guessed it was because of the night... Or he was telling me the truth.

I tugged on Jack's cape and steered him into the Blacksmith's stall, where I worked. Jack pressed himself inside, making a racket where everything was. I shushed him.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's confused voice rang out. "Are you in there?"

I froze, and frantically tried to silence Jack before we were both discovered. Suddenly he tripped over a hammer that had knocked over and tumbled on top of me, my eyes widening at the exact time his did.

Astrid was banging on the door. "Hiccup!"

Then she barged in, her hair braid all in a mess, only to find me on the floor, pinned down by some unknown force. One that she couldn't see.

"Astrid! Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid." I fumbled for words and Jack didn't move off of me. He was terrified that he'd bump into something else, probably, and remained where he was.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder." Astrid raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she glared down at me. I swallowed.

Jack tried to stand up, but his head was about to knock into a metallic weapon, so I pulled him tightly back to me. "Uh... What are you talking about, Astrid?"

Astrid only watched as I struggled, my body in an awkward pose as I held Jack down. He was going to bump into something and I didn't want Astrid to think I was some kind of demon... That wouldn't turn over well.

So I held Jack closer, and he let out a growl of protest.

"Whatever." Astrid was walking away now, and glanced back at me to hear Jack's growl with a shocked face, and walked home quickly.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was gone, and Jack pushed himself off of me. "What was that?!" He shouted, his face pink with either embarrassment or... Anger?

"N-Nothing! You were about to hit your head so I held you down!" My face also burned red, and I rubbed my arm awkwardly as we stood there facing each other.

"I've never...had someone touch me like that." Jack whispered, adverting his gaze and turning so that I couldn't see his face. He gripped his staff awkwardly and brought his cape further over his shoulders.

"Jack... I'm sorry-"

"No. I didn't say it was bad." He turned around to my face, his eyes innocent. "I just meant that... I haven't had human contact... For a while."

I noticed his hesitation, and raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you did?"

"Three- hundred years ago." He answered frankly, leaning on his staff for support. "I just... Well..."

I nodded, trying my hardest not to freak out. So Jack was three hundred seventeen and something? Wow. I really needed to watch out. But I didn't exactly believe he was that age. It was physically impossible.

He noticed my disbelief and shrugged. "Believe it if you want to, but... I'm just..." I could've sworn I heard a sniffle. "...so..." His voice was faltering. "...lonely."

(Continue or not?)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

Yes, Jack was indeed crying. I stood there awkwardly and wondered what I should do. Automatically, I approached the white-haired teen, my heart aching for him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he jerked at my touch, but eventually leaned into me needily, his tears seeping through the thin fabric of my tunic and his hands clutching me tightly, as if he would lose me.

"I've been alone for so long..." Jack shuttered, "I've watched people pass through me...and they've never heard my voice..." He sniffled again, "But now, here I am. In a Blacksmith's shop." His breathing slowed wearily. "I'm... Believed in."

I cleared my throat, feeling a little less awkward, and patted Jack on the back as if this was a normal thing. It was understandable. I knew that I would be crushed if something like that happened to me. I chose to believe in Jack. I believed everything he told me after that talk.

...

As soon as his sobs died down, I pulled back from our embrace and tugged his cape to go to my house. It was the only place he wouldn't be disturbed.

Jack grabbed my hand quickly before I was three feet out the door, and I paused, my body going solid. Jack was holding my hand. He really was. I glanced down, and I felt my own hand intermingle with his. I was shocked to see that our hands fit perfectly together. The contrast between our flesh: hot and cold, felt so pleasureful. A relieved sigh escaped his lips and I nodded, walking to my house while tugging him along.

We arrived shortly, and I realized that my father had left to go on the hunt for dragons, as well as the other adults. The only people who stayed were the women and children; I had no siblings, and no mother.

That meant that Jack and I were going to be alone in the house for days; weeks at the most.

The thought made my insides squirm. A faint blush spread its way to my cheeks as I opened my creaky, wooden bedroom door, inviting Jack inside.

He looked around in amazement, his mouth hanging open. "Oh, wow..." Jack trailed off, his body moving immediately to the many inventions and pictures I had drawn. His blue eyes scanned them.

"Is this... Me?" He mumbled, turning to look at me and holding up a picture.

My eyes widened and I shook my head with embarrassment. It was the picture that I had torn from my notebook. The picture that I had tried to throw away, but couldn't bring myself to.

Jack waved the paper around teasingly. "This IS me, isn't it?"

"Jack, give that back!" I was burning red, and Jack paused for a second, a curious look on his face.

"Why did you draw me?" He asked, holding the paper in front of his eyes. I bit my lip, praying that he wouldn't see what I had done earlier that morning. "Is that... is that a heart next to me?"

Thor... He saw it! He saw what I had absentmindedly done! I hugged myself and sat down on the bed, my face burning scarlet.

"Why are you so red?" He wondered, still holding the paper and sitting down on the bed, his body only a few feet away. I shivered, and Jack gently set the drawing on my head, chuckling when I lifted it to face him and it cascaded to the floor.

"I'm...not. I'm not red at all. I'm just, uh...well...I'm just... It's really hot in here." I changed the subject smartly, and fanned myself. In reality, it was a little chilly, but I guess I had Jack to thank for that.

"Oh... I can help." He gave me a smile and blew some cold air on my face, making me blush worse. Even my freckles were blushing, and that was saying something.

"Um... Thanks." I muttered, hugging my knees to my chest.

Jack continued blowing, and I smelled his minty breath. It sent shock waves up my spine. I shivered, and he moved away. "Was that too much?"

"No. No it was fine. Thank you." I tried to control my body temperature, but it had just gone from blushing to on FIRE. Jack didn't seem to notice. He only gave me a smile and plopped down on my straw mattress, his blue eyes gazing at the ceiling.

It was then that I remembered the sleeping arrangements.

"Uh, Jack, there's, uh... There's a problem." I spoke sheepishly. His eyes shifted back to my face, making me lock his profound stare that I was growing accustomed to. "We can't share the same bed."

"Why not?"

"It... It means something else for Vikings if you share the same bed." I spoke indifferently, hoping that he wouldn't ask what the something else was.

"What does it-" Jack stopped himself, a deep blush crossing his cheeks. "Oh... Well then I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, you can take the bed."

"But it's your bed. I can't take your bed."

"No, really, it's fine." I reached out and grasped his shoulder, and he glanced at the contact before meeting my eyes.

Our stare was intense, probably the most intense it had ever been. I felt my hand unconsciously stroking his shoulder with my thumb, and Jack blinked, directing his stare to our contact again before carefully reaching up and holding out his palm. I released his shoulder and did the same. Our hands touched.

...

The next morning, I awoke on my bed. It was strange because I knew I had slept on the floor. I heard heavy breathing beside me, and I slowly turned my head to see the face of Jack.

I gasped, and tried to move away because our heads and lips were so close, but I found that I couldn't because my body was being cuddled by pale limbs. And Jack remained asleep. Shirtless. With only his pants on.

My breath hitched as he shifted, his head moving into the crook of my neck. I felt him mumbling, his lips moving against my sensitive skin. Jack Frost was touching me in his sleep.

Our skin brushed, and goosebumps made their way up my arms and legs. I mentally cursed myself for not wearing a shirt to sleep.

How did I even get up here anyways? I didn't crawl. I was sleeping. So did Jack move me?

He let out a sigh, his mouth near my neck, and his freezing breath hitting my skin, making me moan out loud at the very feeling. I quickly bit my lip to silence myself, and I hoped that he didn't hear me.

Jack hugged me closer and rolled over, taking me with him. Our bodies were completely touching now, and I was on top of him.

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods..." I panicked, my hands stuck on his firm bare chest. It felt so right. So perfect. I shuttered because of the position we were in, and Jack felt something move.

He wrapped his hands tighter around me, causing our heads to push closer together. I gasped, my breathing stopping altogether, and trailed my eyes down to his lips.

I licked my own lips just seeing his, and memorized his face. Lips: kissable. Eyes: absolutely beautiful. Nose: kissable. Ears: kissable. Cheeks: kissable. Chin: kissable. Collarbone: kissable. Shoulder: kissable. Neck...

I cleared my throat, fighting back my urge to think about pressing my lips all over him. I reminded myself that there was still Astrid to think about. But Jack... Wow... He was amazing... His pale skin, waiting for me to leave my marks all over it like a chalk board.

I shuttered, and I looked down to see Jack's eyes slowly opening. "Oh gods oh gods..." I mumbled, squeezing my eyes shut.

What would Jack say if he saw us in this position? Would he hate me? No, of course he wouldn't hate me! Jack was kind and compassionate. He would understand what happened and we would move on with out lives and forget this whole thing.

But I didn't want to move on.

"Hiccup?" Jack's eyes were open fully now, and he wearily stared up at me. "What are you doing?"

(Continue or not continue?)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

"I... Well... Uh, you see... You kinda... Um..." I was blushing again. I knew it. The blood had rushed to my cheeks.

Jack glanced down to see his arms wrapped around me, and gasped, letting go and moving away. "S-sorry..."

"No, it's fine." I mumbled. Oh yeah. It was fine. Just make me fall in love with you even more and not feel the same way. Great. Fantastic.

Jack chuckled awkwardly, "I felt bad for you because you were sleeping on the floor... So I moved you to the bed with me."

My eyes widened.

"I guess I might have thought you were my staff." Jack sat up, his body making me shake all over. I had just been pressed up against him...

Jack moved off of the bed and pulled on his white shirt, buttoning it slowly. Was he teasing me? I watched him with my eyes, and I bit back a moan as he fumbled with the remainder of the buttons.

"Oh gods..." I whimpered, forcing myself to turn away. He was making me heat up. I breathed a deep breath and sat on the bed, realizing that my chest was also still bare.

I found my tunic on the floor, and walked over to it, hoping that this would serve as a distraction from his body. I slipped it over my head, not realizing Jack's eyes on me, and I pulled the cloth down.

"H-Hiccup?" He spoke with a thick voice.

"Yeah? What? What is it?" I mumbled as I tightened the laces near my collar.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

My body became weak. The belt that I was about to tie around my waist fell down from my hands, making a huge noise on the floor. I faced him with surprised eyes, and his were filled with lust.

Unable to form words, I shook my head, and Jack took a careful step towards me. My throat closed up as he was once again centimeters from my body. I had to lean upwards a little bit to stare at his eyes. He was taller than me by a few inches.

"Hic, are you sure?" Jack whispered, his voice breaking. His blue eyes were darker, and I could still see the lust in them.

"Y-yeah. I was... I was only getting dressed." I stuttered as he inhaled my scent, his eyes shutting in heaven. I swallowed nervously as he placed a hand on my back. "I... I, uh... Are you... What are you doing?"

Jack paused, and then pulled back in realization. "Huh? Oh, nothing."

...

A few minutes after that moment, we only stared at each other awkwardly. I would look away after about ten seconds, blushing, and Jack would smirk.

Stoick, my father, who I wasn't expecting until much MUCH later in the week, appeared in the doorway. I jumped up and I looked to Jack, terrified.

Jack, however, was calm. He walked up to me and whispered softly in my ear, "Don't worry. He can't see me, but he can hear me."

I nodded, and turned to my dad, who was peering in the room expectantly. "Dad! You're back!"

Jack smirked, and touched my shoulder, making me flinch at the coldness. I shrugged him off with a blush, but then he put both of his hands on my shoulders.

My dad nodded.

"Gobber's not here, so..." I did an awkwardly casual pose, trying not to notice Jack breathing down my neck, but it felt... It felt fantastic.

"I know. I came looking for you." My father gave me another nod and stepped inside the small space of my bedroom, his massive body nearly making the room more like the size of a jail cell.

"You did?" I squeaked out. Jack was floating and leaning against my back, and I felt him rub against me on accident. Gasping, I glanced behind me to see Jack's eyes innocent and his breathing totally casual.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I was paranoid about every thing Jack did or said. I didn't like that feeling, but I liked the feeling of his skin against mine. So I leaned back into his touch, making him emit a gasp of shock.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick's voice was stern, and I snapped my head back into his direction. Could he see Jack? Could he see what Jack and I were up to? A deep blush set into my cheeks.

"I... I have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

"I don't know what you're..." I began, but was silenced.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." My father replied, his voice darkening. So, people really had been seeing Jack, then? They saw us holding hands, Astrid saw him on top of me, and... Jack pulled me into the bed. What reason was that for, exactly?

"Let's talk about it." Stoick continued, seeing how I wasn't going to comment on his earlier statement. All the blood drained from my face and I pushed Jack off of me.

"Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-"

He started booming with laughter, and I stared at him, completely baffled. I glanced behind me at Jack, who was also red faced and embarrassed. "You're not...upset?"

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick slapped me on the back and I nearly fell backwards, but Jack caught me, and helped me up gently. I gave him a quick smile.

"Uh...so you wanted me to meet a stranger?" I asked, my voice somewhat relieved.

My father raised an eyebrow, his eyes staring hard into mine. "Stranger? You met a stranger?"

I immediately shut my mouth, and turned to Jack, who was also confused. "Uh... Well... Yeah. Yes. I met a stranger."

"What did I tell you about going out on your own?"

"I know, but dad... He's right here!" I pointed next to me at Jack. Then I placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!" Stoick sighed. "Now you're talking to yourself. That's what a friend of mine did."

I blushed, realizing that my father couldn't see Jack after all, and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Oh, uh...um...right. Yeah. Talking to myself."

Stoick grabbed a stool and sat down, his eyes filled with suspicion. "So, who is this stranger?"

"Oh..." I cleared my throat, and Jack smiled, grabbing my hand in an intense grasp, his thumb running over the skin.

"Tell him. Tell him who." Jack whispered. His voice...his voice was so amazingly attractive at that moment. I wanted so badly to just press my lips against his, but I knew that it would be wrong. We were friends. I didn't like guys.

I averted my eyes nervously. Stoick adjusted awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Well? Who is the stranger you met? Was it a girl?"

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Jack cupped my cheek. "Tell him who. He won't care."

"His name is Jack." I blurted out, my face reddening. "I met Jack Frost."

"Hm... Jack Frost?" Stoick stroked his beard, seemingly in deep thought. "And where is this Jack Frost?"

"In my room." I replied.

"Where in your room? Is he hiding?" Stoick stood up, looking around. He seemed a little caught off-guard. I also stood up, pausing him with my hands.

"Uh... No. No, he's not hiding. He's just... Well..." I shut my eyes and shook my head. "Jack's a little nervous."

"Have you gone crazy, Hiccup?" Stoick turned to me with worried eyes, "I fear for you. I really do. Now stop lying."

"He's right here!" I snapped, and pointed next to me. "You can't see him because you don't believe!"

"Enough." My father spoke, his eyes blazing. "I was wrong. You haven't changed a bit. Talking to yourself for encouragement is fine, but this... You're mental." He then walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

I let out a shuttered breath, and slumped against the wall, sliding down to hug my knees and block my face from Jack's view. I felt the wet tears rolling down, and it seemed that they wouldn't stop falling.

I felt Jack sit next to me. He wrapped an icy arm around my shoulders and held onto me tightly. "Hiccup. Don't cry." He whispered soothingly, his minty breath in my ear. "I'm here."

I slowly lifted my head, and looked into Jack's eyes. "Why can't my father love me as much as you do?" My voice cracked, and I let my bangs cover my eyes.

"L-love you?" Jack mumbled under his breath. "I... I don't love you like your dad does. We're just friends."

That hurt. That really hurt.

I shifted away from him, removing his arm from around my shoulders and scooting away, burrowing my head back into my arms. "Okay..."

"Wait, Hiccup... I didn't mean it like that... I just, well..."

"It's fine, Jack. I understand." I whispered hoarsely, "I know."

Jack wrapped his arm around me again, and scooted close. I pushed him away. He frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"Stop touching me." I murmured. "When you touch me, I... It feels weird. I don't know. Everything feels weird."

"But you're warm." Jack rested his hand on top of my own, and sighed, "You're very warm."

"Go make yourself a fire, then." I replied, snatching my hand back and turning away from him. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, that's not the warmth I want."

(Continue or not continue?)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

My heart was beating so loud, and I wondered how Jack couldn't hear it. I slowly and carefully turned to face him, my cheeks a blistering red. "Well, what kind of warmth do you want?"

"I want..." Jack whispered softly. He crawled towards me and remained on his knees as he held up his hand. "...your touch."

I raised my hand to meet his, our palms touching. A shockwave went through me as we held another profound stare; this one was passionate and kind.

"I don't love you like your father. But..." Jack moved his other hand and gripped the back of my neck, pulling me close to him. "...I like you."

I gasped as he leaned forwards, as if to kiss me, but it turned out that he was only adjusting his posture so that he was no longer on his knees. I let out a sigh as he gave me a friendly pat on the back and moved away.

"So are you okay now? We're friends still, right?"

I nodded, my heart nearly coming out of my chest as his hand accidentally brushed my leg. Still, I was unable to speak, and only broke out of my trance when he cleared his throat.

"Would you like to go the the cove?"

...

We didn't talk much after that.

The rest of the day had been surprisingly awkward. Jack held tight to his staff, twirling it around in his hands every so often. We walked together to the cove so that we could be alone, and so that I wouldn't look like complete fool talking to thin air-talking to _myself_.

Jack sat on a rock, his legs hugged to his chest, and his hand moving the staff to doodle boringly in the snow. I was sitting next to him, and watched intently to what he was drawing.

"I'm really glad that I met you." He suddenly spoke, breaking me out of the trance. His eyes were still glued to the snow, however, and he didn't face me like I was hoping he would. "You're nice."

"That's... That's great. Thank you. I'm glad that I can see you." I mumbled, my fingers itching to draw him in my notebook. His face was just so handsome in this light. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and tore into my wool vest, whipping the book open to draw him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to peer over the leather cover. "What's that?"

A blush warmed my cheeks as I shut it and shoved it away. "Oh, what? This old thing? It's nothing. N-nothing. I'm drawing. I like to draw."

"Can I see some of them?" Jack furrowed his pepper black eyebrows curiously. I gazed at his face, which was aimed back down at the snow, to where he was doodling again. I smiled a bit, knowing that I could stare at him for a little while before he noticed.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. Maybe later... Do you know what time it is?" I trailed off as my eyes examined him more. He was making me feel strange; I was worried about this stir of emotions. What would Jack think if I told him about the crush I had?

The thought dawned on me that it was January right now, and soon it would be February-the month of..._ Ek Elska Pik_... The month of _love_. The month of when the whole village, including myself, would go out and create something for a special girl, or someone who we really cared about, and confess our love. It was a tradition. But it was also a way to keep our village in population, and help with multiplying.

I shuttered.

Usually I did something for Astrid, like flowers or making some thing with silver in it, that I had worked so hard to find, but she would never think it was me who had done it. She always thought it was Snotlout.

But Jack...well...maybe...

_No_.

He was my friend. I was supposed to like girls. That was Viking tradition. That was the Viking way. But I never fitted in with them anyways, no matter how hard I tried, so why should this be any different?

"It's nearly three in the afternoon." Jack replied, glancing at the sun. It was the way we told time: the sun's position. I was guessing it took Jack a while because he was occupied with thoughts, like myself.

"Okay...should we ahead back?"

"I think... I think maybe I'll stay here tonight. I don't want to take up your bed. That's rude of me." Jack ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "Besides, you need some time al-"

"No! No really, it's fine. I'll sleep on the floor." I answered quickly, but Jack only shook his head.

"That would be selfish if I took the bed, and I know that the floor isn't comfortab-"

"Then you can sleep with me, then." I interrupted, both of my hands thrown up in the air, as if I'd finally given up in trying to convince him. "It's no problem."

"Uh..." Jack paused in his doodling and carefully looked up at me, his cheeks tinted red. "Are you... Are you suggesting that... _we sleep together_?"

"No! I just... Well... I guess so... But... Uh... I'm..." I stumbled for words, but Jack only held up a finger to silence me.

"Calm down, it's not like we're in a _relationship_ or anything. This is just like a brother sleepover, right?" Jack shrugged, then winced, and then looked at the ground. "No. I should stay here."

"I want..." I stopped myself. "I want you to be there, okay? I can't sleep well... When we aren't... Sleeping together."

It was true. Every night I would usually wake up, and never get back to sleep. I would stay up inventing. But when Jack pulled me to the bed with him, things changed. I was more relaxed in his arms; I felt more safe. He was freezing... A great contrast to my heat.

And I needed to add the fact that I just wanted his arms around me.

"Well if you insist we sleep in the same bed then I can't argue." Jack smirked, and ruffled my hair playfully. I had to hold in my moans as he caught a strand and tugged. It felt so fantastic.

"Okay, F-Frost. That's enough with the touching." I whimpered, unable to control the admiration in my voice.

Jack pulled back teasingly, his mouth set into a grin now. "Alright, alright. So, are we going back to your house?"

"Yes."

...

By the time we got back to the village, everyone was running about eating chicken legs and the like. It was supper time, so I led Jack to my home and tugged on his cape to make sure he was still behind me, which he was.

"What's for dinner?" He questioned.

"Oh, that's right! We didn't eat today except for those berries you found. Would you like some soup or something? I'm famous for cooking them here." I spoke quickly, reaching for the flint and stone rocks near the fireplace.

After three tries, the rocks lit up a spark, and in turn, the whole fireplace was glowing with a fire. I smiled at the hard work and then moved to the kitchen, where I filled a black pot with some water I had retrieved from the well a few days ago. It was still good.

Jack sat near the fireplace, watching me cut up vegetables and meat. He smiled in interest, his head resting on his fist. "Wow. You're pretty good at this, huh?"

I paused, half of a cut carrot hovering over the boiling water. "When you've got a village full of Vikings, some body has to cook sometimes."

Jack sighed. "Did your mom teach you?"

"No. I don't have a mom."

"Oh..." Jack swallowed his guilt and turned away.

"It's fine." I mumbled.

"So... You taught yourself?" Jack teased, but when I was nodding, it shut him up pretty good. He sat there, both amazed and surprised as I finally finished adding the ingredients. I moved to sit next to him on the tree stump and smiled.

"Now we wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

I gently used the ladle to pour the steamy soup into a bowl made from a hollowed out turtle shell. Jack took it thankfully and sat down across from me on the wooden, weathered floors, with a grin planted on his face.

"This is yummy. What is it?" He asked as he crossed his legs.

"It's made of chicken and some raw vegetables. You saw me cut then up, remember, Jack?" I asked, moving my body the floor as well. "How is it?"

Jack stared at the bowl blankly. "How do I eat it?"

I glanced at his bowl and saw a spoon perfectly inside, and have him a sarcastic look. "Well. I'm pretty sure that you use a spoon to eat it."

Jack looked down at my hands and saw that I was using the wooden utensil to eat my soup, and followed my actions, but ended up spilling the contents all over himself.

I laughed, and set my bowl to the side as I moved towards his scowling form to clean the mess up. "Here. Let me help you."

Jack looked at me and his cheeks pinked angrily. "I don't need help. I'm fine, really." But then as he stood, he forgot about the soup, and in turn, the whole bowl splashed on him.

His clothes were stained red all over from the wild carrot juice I had put in, and he moaned in despair. "Oh no... These are the only clothes I own..."

"They are?"

When Jack nodded, I was surprised. Sure, most Vikings in my village were constantly dirty, but they at least had three sets of clothing. Jack, on the other hand, was very upset. I knew I had to do something.

"Jack, how about you take a bath in the river, and I'll wash your clothes for you? It's the least I can do." I rubbed my arms awkwardly as Jack gaped, his white locks draping over his handsome face. I melted.

"But... I... I've never... How do I know you won't run off with my clothes? Are you going to be there with me?" Jack seemed worried, but I saw a flicker of excitement in his blue eyes.

"I guess... But I'll be turned around the whole time. I won't look." I half lied, hoping that I could at least get a glimpse of his chest again like I had when we were in my bedroom.

"Okay. Well... If you accidentally see something... Then... I'll catch you. And if I catch you..." Jack took a step towards me, "...then I'll have to repay the favor the next time that you're taking a bath."

I swallowed at our closeness, and nodded weakly. "I-I have some s-soap in my room..."

"May I borrow some?"

I nodded, and retrieved the bar before walking back down the stairs, only to see Jack removing his clothes.

"J-Jack! What are you DOING?!" I cried, my face blushing dark red. I could feel my pants tightening as I remembered him untying his pants, the hem of it dangerously close to his lower waist, just asking to be ripped off.

Jack was startled, and jerked his head towards me. "I thought you told me to take my clothes off!"

"No I said I was going to get soap!" I gasped as he frantically fumbled with his shirt, trying to cover himself immediately. I glanced at my pants and let out a breath. I was safe for now. The bulge was gone.

"Can we go to the cove and do this?" Jack asked me, his eyes glistening with mischief and innocence at the same exact time. I didn't know which side to believe in so I chose innocent. Maybe Jack really was... Or maybe he was trying to pretend to be innocent and make me doubt he was mischievous.

But either way, I agreed to go with him.

...

It was rather cold outside that night. The sun was nearly gone; meaning that it was close to sunset. We were at the cove now after a quiet journey over here.

Jack was undressing, and I turned away, my back facing him. It made me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to see what he was doing behind me, but I only focused on washing his soup stained clothes. So far everything was coming out nicely.

"Hiccup..." Jack trailed off. I turned around and answered.

"Yes?"

Jack was in the water, soap covering his body, from what I could see (which was no further below his ribs to my disappointment). I gave him a quick smile before he gave me an intense stare.

I stared back at him just as intently. "What is it, Jack? What?"

"There's... Something... I should tell you." Jack swallowed visibly, but I could tell he was trying to hide his nervousness. "You see, I'm-"

"What?"

"I'm... Look, don't take this the wrong way, but, I just wanted to let you know that I know your secret. It doesn't bother me, okay?" Jack let the foamy soap bubbles slither down his chest, and I bit my lip, prying my green eyes away.

"What secret?" I murmured, going back to washing the clothes. They were nearly done, but I wondered what Jack would do about them if they were wet still. Would he wait for the clothes to dry or would he wear them soaking?

"I know you're gay."

His white shirt I had been holding above the water plopped back in loudly with some form of shock, and I whipped my head around to face him with fear and embarrassment. At first I was silent, but then I decided to deny his thought. "No I'm not!"

"Hiccup. Don't lie to me. I saw your pants this morning." Jack sighed and scrubbed his hair nervously. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I'm not gay!" I protested. Never once had I thought that Jack would accuse me of such irrational ideas and th-

Wait... I WAS gay...

"I promise I won't laugh. Just tell me the truth. I'm your friend, alright? I've seen the way you look at boys. Who's the guy you like so much?" Jack asked me, completely oblivious to the situation I was in.

I turned away and awkwardly rubbed my neck. "I'm not gay, okay."

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Jack commanded, and I immediately did as he requested.

"I am not, 100% NOT, gay. There. That's it. Now let's stop talking about this." I shifted my eyes away again to the clothes that were in the water still. There was a splash made by Jack.

"You're lying. Prove to me that you aren't gay." He replied calmly.

"Why do I have to prove it? Why do you think that I'm gay?"

"I haven't seen you with girls and most Vikings your age get married." Jack said frankly and almost indifferently. I sighed and continued to wash his clothes with nervousness.

"Look... I don't know. Can you just finish your bath and-"

"No, Hiccup. Who is the guy that you like?" Jack spoke. "You can tell me. I won't be weirded out."

"But I'm not gay." Even as I said the words, I knew they were unconvincing. I swallowed and glanced behind me at his face, which was contorted into a frown.

"Can I be honest with you for a second?" Jack bit his lip and kept his eyes trained to the water. The soap was still a little bit in his hair.

I faced him and set the clothes aside. They were fully washed now, and only needed to dry. "Sure. What?"

"I'm... There's a chance that I might be gay." Jack's voice cracked and he avoided looking into my eyes. "You see, I've never had a relationship with anyone in a long time... And I think my emotions... They might have changed."

I choked on my saliva and flushed wildly on the coast of the cove as Jack swam towards me. We had to break the ice in order for him to swim, and when I asked if it would be too cold, Jack said no.

"But Hiccup... Tell me if you're gay."

I shrugged and blushed hardly. My heart was pounding in my chest. I slowly looked up into his sapphires and shivered. "I... I think I..." I trailed off and turned away quickly.

"Hiccup." Jack's voice was stern and unrelenting. I could barely contain myself as he stared into my eyes with such an intensity it burned me. "Is it me?"

"W-what?" I stuttered, having lost control of myself.

"Am I the boy you like?"

(Continue or not continue?)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

My body trembled involuntarily. It took all of my strength to not blurt out the truth. I adverted my gaze and shrugged again.

"Hic, listen, I won't be upset or weirded out. Just tell me. Am I the boy you like?" Jack spoke softer, as if to soothe my fear, and dipped his head into the water to wash the rest of the soap out.

I watched his every move. The tightness was returning. "J-Jack... I..."

"Do you like-"

"I do. I like you." I blurted out, but immediately covered my mouth. My eyes shut quickly and I turned away, facing the woods. Should I run? Or should I stay here and finish this fear arising nerve wreaking conversation?

I suddenly felt two freezing arms wrap around my waist. I gasped at the coldness and turned around to the best of my ability, only to see a handsome pale face smirk at me. "Hiccup. I knew it."

I flushed as I realized that Jack was completely stark naked as he hugged me from behind. I shivered uncontrollably and tried to move away, but he held me close.

"Hiccup," Jack's voice was low and seductive, "I really, really like you."

I let out a whimper as he leaned closer to me, his mouth inches from my ear, and the cold breath making me hyperventilate. "Hiccup."

I moaned silently at the way he spoke my name, and melted into his touch. I never dreamed of this happening. "Jack..." I turned around quickly and faced him.

A sudden urge hit me when I saw his face, and before I knew what I was doing, I reached up and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened as I pulled away, and he lifted a hand up to the now warmer spot on his face with shock.

"I've never been kissed before..."

I didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence as I ran away, not turning around for a minute. I stumbled through the woods, my heart pounding in both fear and excitement.

...

I had confessed.

I told him, and I kissed him. But then I ran away like a coward. I knew he was going to come to my house any minute now, fully dressed and ready to confront me. I hugged myself as I sat in my bedroom.

Why had I done that? Why had I kissed him? Was it because he looked so handsome with his hair hung in his face, begging to be brushed back, or was it because of his intense eyes that gave me chills? Either one, I was sure of one thing: he liked me back.

So why had I run off? From embarrassment that I gave my first kiss on the cheek to Jack? Would my first kiss on the lips be given to Jack as well?

Too many thoughts buzzed in my head. I slid down my wall, brought my legs up to my chest, and burrowed my head in between my knees.

I remained that way for several minutes, until I heard a squeak on the floorboards. Jack was there. I just knew he was. My body ached for him to wrap his freezing hands around my waist, to pull me close to his bare chest, to delicately place his hand on my cheek, to lift my face up to meet his eyes, and to kiss me needily. I was desperate.

I slowly looked up from my knees to see Jack inches away from my face, his hands gently touching my shoulders. He smiled at me softly, and carefully brought me into his cold embrace.

His left hand stroked my back while his right hand pulled me closer to him. Soon I was lying in his lap, my body angled across from his. Jack looked down at me and gazed into my eyes, not breaking the contact for a minute.

It was only me who broke the contact, when I lowered my eyes to his pale lips. He followed my gaze and chuckled. "Hiccup. Do you want to kiss me?"

My cheeks flushed, and I shook my head quickly, completely embarrassed. "N-no... I'm fine."

Jack sighed and placed both of his hands on my cheeks, holding my head up so that I could not hide my eyes with my bangs. I shifted my gaze else where.

"Look at me, Hiccup." Jack whispered. "Don't look away. I want you to look at me."

I sheepishly brought my eyes back up, and immediately gasped in surprise. His face was just so handsome in this small candlelight. I let out a shuttered breath and looked at his lips again. He smiled, showing pearly white teeth. My mouth hung open in a trance like state.

Jack swooped down agonizingly slow. It took me a second to figure out what he was doing. Our lips brushed gently, and I shut my eyes. Jack was worried when I didn't kiss him back, so he pulled away. I let out a whimper of protest.

"Do you not want to kiss me?" Jack whispered in my ear, his cold breath making me shake all over. I tried to contain myself, but I ended up letting out a moan.

Jack cradled the back of my neck and brushed his lips against mine. It was so soft I could barely feel anything. I moaned again, louder this time, and gently kissed him back.

Jack then put a little pressure on our lips, making my hands slither up into his hair, tugging on the white strands like he had done to my hair a few days ago. He moaned this time, immediately making my body shoot into overdrive.

The boy softly pushed me to the floor, and climbed on top of me, still kissing my lips with the pressure added. I felt him straddle me, but he didn't lower his weight onto my body. Jack only kissed me.

My brain was becoming fuzzy as he continued to kiss. Now it was becoming rough. He growled and grabbed my jaw with his hands, pulling me closer to him as we increased our contact, only to pause for a second to catch our breath.

"J-Jack..." I breathed as he slid his tongue over my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened a bit more, and he explored everything inside my mouth, starting with my teeth, my tongue, my throat, and the inside of my cheeks.

"You taste good." He murmured, finally pulling away to admire my tousled hair, bruised lips, and wrinkled clothing. His eyes twinkled as he quickly moved back down to capture my lips again.

His tongue went inside my mouth and I felt his hands rest on my hips. I wrapped my own hands around his neck, begging him to be closer. I could barely breathe, but just having him close was better than breathing.

Finally he pulled away for good, and climbed off of me, embarrassment and shame flashing over his features. "Uh... I-I'm sorry for kissing you like that."

"It's not a problem in the slightest." I replied, my voice cracking. "It was good. It was different, that's all."

"You're the first one I've ever done that to." Jack smiled at me and pulled me close again, back into his lap. "I... I just really really like you and-"

I shut my eyes and gave him a smile. "Jack, I really really like you too. And I'm so glad you did that."

"Glad? Why are you glad?"

"Because we both like each other. I'm not the only one." I rubbed my arms self-consciously and Jack shook his head.

"But you are the only one. You're the only one who likes me. I don't like you." Jack bit his lip and shifted his eyes to the floor, and then back to my face. "I love you."

My heart rate sped up; I was sure that it was going to crash any minute. "Oh, Jack..." I stared into his eyes with desperation. "You can't... you can't love me."

"Why can't I?"

"Because you're...better...and I'm... I'm ugly." I swallowed and turned away. "Someone better should have you. Not me."

"But Hiccup, you're beautiful!" Jack stroked my hair and chastely kissed my lips. "You're very beautiful to me. I love you."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You are beautiful."

"No I'm not. I'm weak and puny and I'm not strong like the others. I'm different than the others. I'm a loser, and a joke...and..." I croaked, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Hiccup..." Jack's voice broke, and he was tearing up as well. "Don't say those things about yourself. That hurts me when you say those things. They aren't true."

"Yes they are."

"No, they're not!" Jack grabbed my chin and turned my face to him. "I love you just how you are. I wouldn't want you any different than you are now."

"Then why do I feel so...useless?"

"Because you don't realize how beautiful you are! Where is the ugly at? I don't see anything that's ugly about you!" Jack kissed me again.

"Look at me, then!" I cried as our kiss ended. I kicked off my boots, pulled off my shirt, and then my pants. I lay there in front of him, only clad in boxers, as he took over my form.

"H-hiccup... You're so wonderful. Look at you..." He hesitated nervously, but then ran a hand down my chest, reeling from the heat. "This has to be a dream..."

"It's a nightmare." I whispered in melancholy.

"No. It's anything but a nightmare. You're so beautiful." Jack replied, honesty in his tone.

"I...I am?"

"So beautiful..." Jack kissed my neck, and then began to plant random kisses all over me, as if to find all of my freckles and keep them for his own. "So, so beautiful."

I blushed, not expecting this in the slightest, and moaned at the icy lips which continuously pressed against my searing flesh as we tangled limbs on the floor.

"Oh, gods, _Jack_..."

(Continue or not continue?)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

"Hi-Hiccup..." Jack trembled, his lips trailing kisses down across my jaw bone and my neck. He lowered himself on top of me and moaned, running his hands down my body as he kissed my lips. "You're so, so beautiful..."

I shook my head. "No I'm not. I'm a waste..."

"Oh, Hiccup...please don't talk about yourself that way. You're so perfect!" Jack kissed me again, and this time he angled his head so that it was a deeper one. "Please, kiss me back..."

I blushed and moved my own lips against his, my whole face turning a deep red. "Jack..."

Jack was far too busy touching me to notice I had stopped kissing him. He grabbed my thighs with his strong, freezing hands, and I moaned gently. It felt so good...

He massaged my inner thighs now, his thumbs caressing me. I shut my eyes in ecstasy, "J-Jack... Oh, Jack..."

One of his icy hands slid up onto my bare chest, and I gasped in delight, "Oh..." I leaned into his touch, soon begging him for more. "T-touch me...please..."

"You're so warm." Jack nervously grinded against my body softly, nuzzling my cheek with his face. "I... Could we try something?"

"Try w-what?" I gasped for air, feeling his member on my leg and blushing. He was rather hard at the moment. I gently untangled my hands from his soft hair and moved them lower, pausing at his abdomen.

Jack was too distracted at the moment, so I took that as an opportunity to slide a finger around the rim of his pants; I was so close to touching his beautiful, heavenly body. I gently unclasped his pants without him noticing, and now rested my hand against his boxers. "J-Jack, please let me... Let me touch you."

Jack paused in what he was doing and his eyes widened as he looked down at his boxer shorts and saw my hand resting comfortably on his member. He immediately grew harder. "Hic.., what are you d-doing?"

"I just... I want to touch you for a second..." I looked up into his eyes nervously, and bit down on my lip. "Please?"

Jack gently grabbed my wrists and sighed. "You shouldn't."

"Why? Why not? Do you not like me?" I trailed my eyes to his lips and gazed at them, completely hypnotized by his beautiful body. It was nothing like Viking material. It was so clean, and pale, and appealing...

"I do like you! But..." Jack let my eyes travel and wander, and I couldn't help but admire him. "But I don't think you're ready."

"I'm-"

The door opened, and my father came inside with crossed arms. "Hiccup! Why are you on the floor? You're supposed to be with Gobber working on weapons!"

I sat up shivering. "I'm... Sorry. I'll go right now."

Stoick shook his head in disappointment and walked out of the room, his large body barely fitting through my bedroom door. I turned back to Jack, my face saddened and tired. "Well, you should go back to the cove, Jack. I'll... See you later."

"Wait-" Jack hugged me close before I could get up and dress back into my clothes. "Can I go with you?" He asked.

I wanted to say no, to say that I would probably act incredibly wimpy and stupid, and I would be made fun of in front of him, but I just nodded. Jack smiled at me and helped me up, waiting for me to put my clothes back on. Once I had finished changing, Jack grabbed my hand and kissed me on the lips.

"Let's go."

...

We arrived at the blacksmith's shop a few minutes later, and I went to the door, opening it and walking inside with Jack. I removed my vest at the door and wrapped an apron tightly around my waist, getting ready for work.

Jack kissed me again, and he whispered seductively in my ear, "I rather like that apron..."

I shut my eyes slowly, leaning into his touch. "Hmmm, Jack... Not here."

Gobber saw me at the door, and waved with a hooked hand. "Hiccup! How ya doin'? I've been looking all over fer you!" He limped towards me and slapped a hand on my back, making me nearly fall over if it hadn't been for the help of Jack steadying me.

"Oh... How refreshing." I murmured, walking behind Gobber to my workspace. "Do you have any jobs for me? Any requests?"

"I have a few..." Jack whispered with a chuckle. I ignored him and looked straight ahead, my cheeks turning multiple colors.

"Yep. In fact, I've got several from Astrid." Gobber winked at me and handed me a piece of paper with Norse sloppily written on it. I scanned it and rolled my eyes a bit. Since when did anyone need my help?

"What does it say?" Jack wondered, his eye brows furrowing as he tried to read the marks. He stood next to me, holding my hand.

"Astrid needs her axe sharpened, the one her mother gave to her. And uh, Snotlout needs me to-"

"Hiccup? Who're you talkin' to?" Gobber raised an eyebrow and gave me a once over, his glass eye rolling around wondrously.

"Hm? Oh, uh, nobody. I was just... Thinking." I muttered sarcastically, and took Astrid's axe off of the wooden counter. I started up the machine, and sparks flew everywhere. The metal grazed upon metal. Soon the axe was done, and I handed it to Gobber.

"Ah, perfect sharpening as usual." Gobber complimented, giving me a toothy smile and gently moving the axe to hang up. "I'll let Astrid know ya did it fer her."

I shrugged and worked a little longer, perfecting pieces and working on other weapons. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist, and I blushed, turning my head to look into two blue eyes.

"You work awfully hard." Jack told me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You're sweating and everything. You could use some cooling up." He smirked and blew chilly air on my ear, and then kissed my overheated lips.

"Hmmm..." I moaned quietly, trying to get back to work. "Jack, I need to stay focused." I grabbed a sword off of the wall and began to polish it, but suddenly the blade was about to come in contact with my hand.

Jack stopped it just in time, and moved the sword away from me. "You're so clumsy..." He turned me around and hugged me close. "I'll have to keep a better watch on you from now on."

I blushed and shivered again. "W-wait, can you... Don't kiss me... If you do... Then-"

"Then what?" Jack trailed his lips down my neck, leaving a cold residue behind. "Why not just a simple, itty bitty...kiss."

My teeth chattered as he gently kissed my cheeks, and then moved down to my lips. "Are you cold, Hiccup?"

I nodded gently, not wanting to lie, but also not wanting to make him feel bad. "Yes... I'm very c-cold..."

"How about I warm you up?" Jack nipped on my ear and chuckled gently, making my body melt into his touch. Never had I felt such feelings for anyone before. Not even Astrid could surpass this.

"Mmmmm... Jack..." I groaned as he connected out lips, and tilted my head to the side, allowing him to kiss me deeper. "Jack, wait... Not here..."

Jack nuzzled my neck, and pulled me closer. "Yes. Right here."

Gobber turned off his machine and turned around to check on me. I leaned against the wall, my mouth hung open and my eyes shut in pleasure. My hands rested on the wall for support, as I was rooted to the spot.

"Somebody's looking..." Jack paused, and I opened my eyes and saw Gobber staring at me, a confused look on his face.

"Hiccup? Ya okay?" Gobber asked, stepping towards me and feeling my forehead. Jack took a step back, but still held my hand. "Ya seem out of it. Have ya got a fever?"

"No..." I burned in the face, embarrassed as Jack smirked behind Gobber's back, winking at me. "I'm okay. Just sleepy... Maybe I should go to bed."

Jack's eyes widened and his cheeks turned purple. "H-Hic? What do you mean by bed and-"

"I feel so cold... Maybe I'd feel better under the blankets." I told Gobber, who nodded in agreement.

Jack nearly fell over, and leaned on the counter for support, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed an even deeper color. I smiled at him and winked as Gobber turned around to work.

"Well don't be spreadin' your sick, boy. Go on home."

"Yes, sir." I removed my apron and grabbed Jack's hand, squeezing it a few times before pulling on my vest. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Hiccup!" Gobber waved, turning on his machine again. I led Jack outside of the shop, and led him to the woods.

"What are you doin-"

I silenced Jack with a kiss, and ran my hands through his hair and I pushed in his chest further into the woods. "The...cove..." I panted, moving immediately to kiss him again.

Jack moaned loudly, and nodded, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me repeatedly. "Yes... The cove..."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

We arrived shortly, stumbling through the woods while trying to kiss each other at the same time. Jack smiled and nuzzled my cheeks with his face, adding a cool feeling that made me blush.

"Why are we really at the cove, Hic?" Jack asked me, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he leaned close to my face.

"To see Toothless." I laughed, peeling his hands off of me. He looked upset and disappointed, probably thinking that I meant something else.

"Toothless the dragon?" Jack asked sullenly. "Why? Am I not important enough to deserve your attention?"

I blushed, and shook my head. "N-no, of course you're important! You're very, very important. I just need to take care of him. He always comes to the cove on Saturday."

"Oh." Jack sighed, and sat on the grass. "Where is he at, then?" He briefly scanned the rocky and plant area, squinting at the snow covered grounds.

"Huh? Oh. He's-" I began, but was interrupted when Toothless suddenly came from the sky with his special prosthetic wing flapping in the wind, and he tackled me to the ground, licking my face.

Jack stood up, his staff in his hand defensively. "Hiccup, are you okay?" His tone was worrisome and his voice cracked. He floated to my side as soon as Toothless climbed off, and put a hand to my chest, checking for a pulse.

"I'm fine, Jack. Don't get so worried." I giggled, sitting up and rubbing my head. "But Toothless could've had a better landing. He missed me, I guess."

At that moment the night fury came and sat by my side loyally, squinting his green eyes at Jack as if to say 'Back off' and wrapping his tail around my legs.

"H-hey, Toothless!" I yelped, and was pulled to the ground. Jack immediately caught me before I could fall, and held me close to his chest.

"You okay?" He asked, but it was more a murmur as he inhaled my scent and kissed my cheek. "That giant lizard didn't hurt you did he?"

I shook my head, unable to speak from our intimate position. I gazed up at his eyes, lost in them. I was so in love that it hurt my heart to beat.

"Hiccup?" He spoke as his cool, minty breath brushed against my sun kissed face. "Hic, what's the matter? You look-"

I silenced him by leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips. When I pulled back, Jack's mouth hung open, and his eyes were closed in bliss. He still held me in his arms, and he pulled me closer, fluttering his eyes open.

"Well. Thank you. My little Viking." Jack whispered in my ear, making me shiver from his coolness and seductive tone. "I suppose I should return the favor..." His pale lips swooped down and met my warm ones, and he cradled the back of my head, kissing me deeper.

I leaned into his touch, and kissed back happily, my hands wrapping around his neck and his hands falling to my waist. We were like this for a few moments until we had to break apart for air.

Toothless growled low in his throat and snarled at Jack, showing his teeth. Jack still held tight to me, and didn't back away like I thought he was going to. Toothless suddenly stopped growling and tilted his head to the side, wondering why Jack hadn't run off.

"I love him." Jack told Toothless, who's eyes widened. "I love Hiccup. And he's mine. And I'm his." Jack held me closer and held up a hand in front of Toothless, who eyed it suspiciously.

"Toothless, leave Jack alone. He's not food..." I told the dragon, earning a whimper of protest from him.

"Yeah. I'm not food - but Hiccup can taste me if he wants." Jack smirked knowingly and kissed my lips again, making me blush.

Toothless let out another growl and sighed, getting up from his angry position and walking calmly to the frozen lake's edge. He looked back once at Jack, and then at me. I nodded and Toothless shrugged, turning back to the water and clawing at it.

Jack hugged me from behind and chuckled. It sent shivers up my spine. "I wasn't kidding when I said you could taste me." He suddenly spun me around, almost playfully, and set his staff on the ground.

"Jack-"

"Hiccup. I've never had a lover before." Jack blushed, and looked at his staff lying on the frosty grass. "I know that you want this... You want us to have-"

"No. No, Jack. I was just... I mean..." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I guess I was just messing around." I felt Jack closing in on me. Our faces were soon inches apart.

"I don't think that you were messing around. I think you were serious. And I can be serious too." Jack rubbed circles on my arms, and looked into my eyes. "I can be anything you want me to be."

"I want you to be you. Not one else. I want us to be... Much, much more than friends." I bit my lip. "In fact, I would love to, uh, maybe... Be your property."

"What do you mean by property? Like, I'll... Mark you as my own? The only way to do that is if we -" Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Wow... My property. That's a really big responsibility."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. You bet. Especially because I make a mess where ever I go. You'd have to clean up after me."

Jack nuzzled my neck and kissed a trail down my jaw. "I'd love to clean up after you."

I giggled and happily leaned into his caresses. "Well, you can if you want to."

Jack sighed, his eyes closing as he pulled me by the hand with him. "Come with me." He gave me a tug and I followed, my eyes curious. We were both at a tree, and Jack slid down and rested his back against the trunk, still holding my hand. He pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I smiled, and relaxed, my prosthetic gleaming under the shade of the tree. "This feels nice, Jack." He turned my head and faced him, as he was hugging me from behind, and I placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Hiccup, you realize that... That I love you. Don't you?" Jack gave my waist a gentle squeeze before gazing into my eyes deeply. I gazed back, and nodded.

"Of course." I replied, my heart thumping with joy. "But you know that I, uh, I love you more." I shifted uncomfortably.

"No. That's not true. I love you with all of my heart - and... I would do anything for you, my Tamer." Jack blinked, and his cheeks burned red and a little bit of purple. "And when I say anything, I mean anything."

"Anything?" I whispered back. My tongue licked my bottom lip self consciously and Jack immediately turned his attention to my mouth. "I mean, uh... What do you mean by anything?"

Jack let a smirk appear on his face, and he lowered his hands on my waist, placing them on my hips instead. "Well, I mean anything for you - to make you happy."

"J-Jack..." I whimpered, and shivered when he gripped me close. "I'm already happy. Just with you."

"I meant a different kind of happy." Jack chuckled, "I meant..." He leaned close to my ear, and he spoke directly into it, "...pleasuring you."

I gasped, my face turning immediately red. I squeezed my eyes shut and I nearly choked. Jack spun me around so that I was straddling his lap, and he smiled, bumping his forehead with mine.

"Unless you'd rather just talk." He spoke seductively, and I let out a breath of air, completely hypnotized.

"Uh, well m-maybe we could... Uh..." I blushed harder, mentally cursing myself as I felt the heat hit my face. "Try..."

"Try? Why don't we just get this started?" Jack placed a hand on my chest and switched our positions, so that I was on my back resting on the ground, and he was straddling me on top.

I bit my lower lip as Jack pinned my hands above my head, and he leaned forward, about to kiss me, but paused a few inches above my lips. I whimpered and squirmed under him, and he smirked.

"Now where's that tamer now? Aren't you, Hiccup Haddock, supposed to tame animals?" Jack changed his tone, and it set shivers up and down my spine.

I was going to speak, but my tongue caught in my throat. He was so attractive, just sitting there on top of me. Jack ran his hands down my sides and stopped at my thighs, chuckling.

"Hm, Hic. What do you think? Should we try it? Or should we get it on right here and right now?" Jack released my pinned hands from the ground and I immediately put my hands over my pants, embarrassed as he was about to fondle me.

"N-No, Jack. I'm not ready." Even as I spoke the words, I knew I was lying. I wanted him so badly, and it hurt me so much. My pants were tighter and I was in pain.

"I think you're plenty ready, Hiccup." Jack spoke my name like it was honey on his taste buds. "I think that you want me to love on you the rest of the day." He leaned closer. "And you know, I can feel your pants, so don't even try to lie."

I let out a yelp and squirmed again, my whole face flushed now. "W-Wait, okay, wait! We can be gentlemen with this!"

Jack pressed his hips against mine and closed his eyes. "Ah... Hic. You feel nice, though. Why be a gentleman when you're free? It's just you and I... All alone. In the woods. Deep in the woods. And no one can hear you."

I couldn't move. I was frozen on the spot. "Jack... What are y-you trying to accomplish, exactly?"

"I want you to tame me." Jack nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, biting on my sensitive flesh. "I want you, Hiccup, because I want you as my property. I love you."

I melted, my eyes fluttering closed. "Okay, Jack. I love you too. So you can have me. But before you do..." I paused, "...promise me something."

"Anything." Jack stroked my cheek lovingly and smiled at me, his other hand on my chest.

"If I ask you to stop, then you will, right?"

"Of course! You don't even have to ask." Jack kissed my cheek chastely. "Besides, I don't think that you'll want me to stop anyway."

I blushed, and slowly moved my hands away from my pants so that Jack could have access. Before he could touch me, he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"I promise you." He replied, his voice truthful and his smile serious. "If we happen to go too far, I promise you I'll stop. I would never dream of hurting you."

I relaxed and nodded carefully, and Jack pinned my hands above my head again. He gently lowered his hips onto mine and he moaned softly in his throat. I couldn't help but moan too. The feeling of our hips collided was enough to make my pants tighter.

"J-Jack-"

"Hiccup, it's alright. I know. I won't forget my promise." Jack breathed, forcing back another moan as he panted.

"No, it's not that... It just feels funny." I whimpered, and Jack cupped my cheeks. He kissed my lips so passionately that I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I just wanted to let him have me.

"Hiccup, if it feels weird, then do you want to stop?" Jack asked me.

"Can we go s-somewhere else to do this? I'm scared that T-Toothless... Well, he might get mad, and-" Before I had time to protest or even continue my sentence, Jack had picked me and his staff up in his arms and flew rapidly away from the sight.

He was flying with me for a while, and then we landed on some island in which I had never been to on any of my journeys with Toothless. It was beautiful there; the leaves were green and lush, the ocean surrounding the land was as blue as can be, and the sun was hidden from Jack and I as we descended into the jungle. Jack landed and placed me down on my back.

He leaned over me, and kissed my face. "Now that we're alone and we have time..." Jack removed his brown cloak and set it aside, gazing hungrily at me.

I blushed as he removed my yak vest and threw it alongside his cloak. Soon Jack and I were only in our pants - after he removed my tunic, that is.

My breathing increased erratically as he ran his hands down my bare chest, leaving kisses and caresses as he moved lower to my pants. His hands stopped at the knots I had made around the rim of the fabric, and he began to untie them teasingly slow.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

I blushed as the last knot was untangled, and Jack slipped his freezing hand into my pants. My eyes were wide and worried, and I soon realized that I was probably not good enough for him.

"J-Jack, I-"

"Shh. It's okay, Hic. Do you want me to stop?" He withdrew his hand and moved away, but I snatched his wrist, shaking my head.

"No, Jack. I don't want you to stop. It's just that I-" My voice broke, and soon I was in tears. I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't as beautiful as he was. I wasn't nearly as beautiful. I didn't even know why he loved me.

"What's the matter? Aw, Hiccup..." Jack hugged me close to his chest and rocked me back into his arms, holding me like a child.

"I'm sorry... I just-"

"No. No, it's okay." Jack smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. "I understand. We don't have to."

"No, I mean I want to but I'm..."

"Tell me what's wrong." Jack shushed me and rubbed soothing circles down my back.

"I'm..." I whispered, clutching him. "I'm not like you. I'm so horrible. I ruin everything I touch and-"

"Oh, Hiccup! Of course you don't!" Jack pulled back from our embrace to stare into my eyes. "You're so handsome, Hiccup. Don't be so modest. Never call yourself horrible. Never. Because you never were."

I let my tears fall down my face. "Don't lie to me, Jack. I know the truth..."

"No. You don't. I love you, Hiccup, and I wouldn't change the way you are for anything else in the world." Jack kissed my lips passionately and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I love you too." I was soon smiling at the kiss, and felt myself being pushed to the jungle grounds by Jack, who towered over my body and licked his lips.

"Now, let's... Let's have some fun." Jack pressed his hips to mine and we both moaned at the exact same time. He slipped his hand back down my pants and smiled. "Ready?"

I nodded carefully, and soon Jack had his freezing fingers wrapped around my most sensitive area. I arched my back involuntarily into his hand, and let out an erotic cry.

He blushed and his normally eased blue eyes were now filled with undoubted lust. Jack towered carefully above me and began to tug at my pants. "Could I take them off?"

I nodded slowly, my cheeks red and my body beginning to tremble. Jack clutched the pants and slipped them off carefully, and then took off his own.

"Jack... D-don't look. Please." I whimpered, my hands covering myself.

Jack frowned and hugged me close to him. "Hic... Don't be so nervous. I'm..." He sighed and grabbed my wrist. "Feel how hard I am."

I blushed when my fingers brushed his erection and let out another whimper. "O-oh my gods... Jack..." I quickly moved my hand back. "I can't..."

His cold hand drifted to my member and he gently touched me. "You're not as hard as I am, Hic..." Jack smirked and then gripped me. "I think an adjustment should be in order."

I gasped, my hips bucking into his hand. The feeling was almost too great to handle. I cried out louder and gripped the earth around me, my fingers digging deeply in the grass. "J-Jack!"

Jack nuzzled my neck and began to kiss the flesh there gently. The gentleness of his kisses then became rougher, and the next thing I knew, Jack was biting and sucking, leaving bruises and love bites anywhere he could.

I gasped as he tugged a bit on my member, and I spread my legs apart slightly, making him wink down at me. "Eager, are we, Hic? I might as well just take you now."

I shook my head from side to side, my cheeks pink. "N-Not yet."

"Then tell me what you want me to do. Tell me that you want me." Jack pulled me in for a rough kiss, sliding his tongue on my lower lip. I gasped, and he got just what he wanted. His tongue explored my mouth and massaged the inside of my cheeks, leaving behind a minty trail.

I arched my back as he gave my member a squeeze, and I moaned pleasurefully. "Oh... Oh, Jack. It feels..." I leaned into his hand, begging and whimpering for more of his chilly touch. "Please, Jack. Take me..."

Jack separated our kiss and moved three of his fingers into my mouth. "Suck them, Hiccup."

I did as he told me, and I began to lick and bite every part of his fingers. When my saliva coated them, he pulled the three pale fingers out of my mouth and moved them slowly downward. He blew cold wind in my ear, working on nipping my earlobe, and I sighed happily, wrapping my hands around his neck.

When I felt the first finger move inside of me, I gasped and my eyes went wide in both fear and pain. Jack comforted me, though, and he began to whisper seductive things in my ears while licking them.

He then moved a second finger in, and I wailed, my body shuddering at the foreign cold digit inside of me. "Jack... It feels funny."

"Hiccup, my Tamer, please... Please just relax. I want to make you feel good." Jack began to kiss my collar bone, leaving more bruises with his mouth, and then licked my shoulders, biting them as well.

"Jack..." I moaned, my hands now tangling in his silvery hair. "Oh... J-Jack... P-please don't..."

He chuckled and began to softly scissor his fingers, thrusting them in and out of me. "Hic, you're so tight..." He then placed a third finger in me, moving it frantically. I knew he was losing patience.

I grit my teeth in pain and bit back a sob. "Jack. Jack that hurts..." I began to sob a bit more, and he held me close, stopping what he was doing.

"Hiccup? Are you alright?" Jack cupped my cheeks, wiping away my tears with sad eyes. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." He whispered soothingly in my ear. "Do you want me to stop? I'll stop."

"No. No, don't stop." I sniffled. "Just... Just make love to me, Jack. Please. I don't know how long I can wait. It hurts, but... I trust you." I brought his lips to mine and lead his fingers back down to my entrance. "Please."

Jack nodded, and moved slowly, slipping his fingers in carefully. The feelings of pain were soon replaced by pleasure, and I was begging him with lusty eyes.

"I'm... I'm going to..." Jack whispered as he moved out his fingers. I let out a breath, my muscles calming down as I laid back on the ground. "I'm going to do it."

I nodded, and Jack soon had himself prepared. He gently pushed three fingers deep inside of me, and I shuddered harshly, clutching onto his back. My nails accidentally cut him, and he gasped, his eyes wide.

"Hic. That was really harsh..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to... I just... I..." My words were jumbled as I got lost in his eyes, and soon he was lost in mine. Then we began kissing each other again.

Jack pumped me slowly, and every time he moved his hand, I would shudder from the extreme feelings that brewed afterwards. It was becoming painful, almost, because his hands were so cold. Yet at the same time it tingled and made me feel absolutely wonderful feelings.

I moaned loudly, subconsciously moving my legs apart. Jack moved his fingers deeper inside of me, stretching me out as he pumped. I could only see stars. Right before I was going to lose it, Jack stopped and paused, staring down at my flushed and pleasured face.

"You... You look a little... Hazy. Are you alright?" He asked me, positioning himself in between my legs.

I gasped and squirmed from under him, and let out protesting cries. Jacks raised both of his pepper black eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you wanted -"

"No! No, I do... It's just... I'm scared." I admitted, my eyes wide with fear. I glanced down at our intimate position and swallowed, trying not to panic. "I mean, I... I've never..."

"Me neither. Just relax. Lay back, lift your hips, spread your legs, close your eyes..." Jack leaned close, "...and enjoy it."

When that word left his mouth, I immediately paled, and then my cheeks were ablaze. "J-Jack... I... It's not that I don't want it. What if I'm not good enough?"

"You're already good enough." Jack then began to push himself into me, and I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Oh... Ah... Jack..." I widened my eyes as he moved deeper. He wasn't as cold as I thought he would be. In fact, the cold was comforting, almost.

Jack smiled nervously, pausing as he was as deep as he could go. "How does it feel? Is it okay?"

I kept my eyes wide, my mouth hanging open as he gazed at me through blue blazing eyes. "F-Fantastic..."

Jack turned a deep shade of purple and glanced down at where he was positioned. "Are you, uh, sure? I don't think you like this."

I shook my head quickly, gasping when he shifted. "O-oh my gods..." I arched my back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His blue eyes were full of surprise, and he looked down at my flushed face, his own face turning a shade of purple. "Hic?"

"Ah... Y-Yeah, Jack... What is it?" I breathed, panting from both pleasure and from embarrassment. He turned his head to the side quizzically and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Um... You okay?" He asked, moving slightly out of me. I gasped and my body jerked forward.

"F-fine. Perfect."

"Are you sure?" Jack worried, and I was beginning to get impatient. I couldn't tell if he was doing this on purpose or on accident. All I knew was that it felt wonderful.

"M-move, Jack. Just go." I squeaked, my voice coming out like a weak whimper, and I let more erotic noises leave my mouth. Everything my body did seemed to be out of my control.

Jack took my begs and followed them simply. He moved out, and then in, but it was far too slow and I let out a whimper of disappointment. "What's wrong? You don't like it? Should I stop?"

"No, Jack! I just want you to... to do it already!" I cried, my face burning and my eyes squeezed shut. This had to be the most awkward moment of my life. Which was saying something.

"Do what? Do... Do this?" Jack began to thrust into me carefully; not too fast or too slow. I moaned and bucked my hips, trying to calm myself down.

"This is... it feels... O-Odin, Jack..." I felt every inch of him inside of me, and it was almost too much to handle. It felt as if he was massaging every bit of my insides. I gasped and gripped his neck, pulling him closer to me. All I wanted at that moment was him.


End file.
